


Hesitation

by chazisarainbow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assasination, Cute??, Fluff, Gay, Karma is a little shit, M/M, Maybe some angst, Undercover, hi im gay, idk - Freeform, nagisa is a bean, nagisa is an assasin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazisarainbow/pseuds/chazisarainbow
Summary: Nagisa Shiota is a professionally trained assassin, and is one of the best at his jobs. But when he finds out that he needs to enroll in high school in able to get to his next targets, he's not sure what to do.His order's are simple-become close enough friends with his target's child so that they invite him over to their house, and complete the mission.But when his target's child turns out to Karma Akabane, Nagisa begin's to worry. Not only because he remember's Karma from Elementary School, but also because he has always been one for observations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PHASE 1: The Note
> 
>  
> 
> Heya! Chaz here :)  
> This idea is one of my favorites, and I'm excited to be writing it! These two are just too cute not to write fanfic for! I originally wrote this on wattpad but my friend couldnt read it so here we are! :P  
> Enjoy!

Nagisa

 

I rapped my knuckles on the large wooden door, shoving the nervousness inside me down and waiting for a response.

"Come in." The familiar raspy voice of my boss answered from behind the enclosed doors. and I took a step forward to push them open with my palms.

I walked in calmly with a straight face, only stopping when I was directly in front of the older man's desk.

He was sat in his chair, but I couldn't see his face due to the fact that he was facing the window-the brown chair's backside.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked and his low chuckle sent shivers down my spine.

It's not often that I get nervous around anyone or anything, but boss makes me extremely uneasy. And it might have to do with the fact that I've never seen his face. It's as if he doesn't want anyone to know what he really looks like and I'm almost certain that no one knows what his face is like.

"On the desk." Boss answered simply and I glanced downwards to see a piece of white paper folded in half.

I went to reach forward, outstretching my hand towards the paper, but right before I touched it I ducked.

Hearing a low whoosh overhead, I knew my instincts had been correct, and I quickly rolled to left to avoid the source of a low rumble I'd heard earlier.

After dodging to more sneak attacks, I stood back up straight and grabbed the note calmly.

"Was a test really needed?" I asked with no emotion and the low chuckle came back yet again.

"Sharp as ever, Mr. Shiota." Boss spoke. "Please, read about what your next assignment shall be."

Narrowing my eyes a bit, I unfolded the sheet of paper and read it's contents.

My eyes widened the second I finished reading and I glanced up at the back of Boss's chair.

"You want me to attend school?" I asked, unable to believe what I had read. "I haven't gone to school since seventh grade, and now I'm suddenly going to enroll in a high school for my sophomore year?!"

"Now now, Mr. Shiota." Boss spoke calmly. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

"But why must I go to school? You know making friends is terrible for assassin's, correct?" I pressed further. "I've killed many people such as these, why are we taking such great measures for this one?"

"We've decided to take the much subtler route, I'm afraid. It seems as though these two are very smart, and some how they found out about us."

I blinked. "I still don't see why-"

"Just do as the note says, Mr. Shiota." Boss paused. "That is...unless you want me to extend their release date-"

"No!" I coughed. "I mean, no sir. That won't be necessary, I'll do it."

I could hear Boss's grin in his voice. "Wonderful. Well then, if that's taken care of, you may exit. We have already enrolled you into the sophomore class and your schedule will be sent to your apartment."

I blinked. "Apartment, sir?"

"Oh, yes. For the duration of your time spent at this high school, you will obviously need a place to stay. So, I took the liberty of finding you a nice three room apartment two blocks away from the school."

I was surprised at this, but let him continue.

"I will be the one paying the rent, so do not worry about that. Directions on how to get there are at the bottom of the note, and I believe your items arrived an hour ago so you should go along now."

"Yes, sir." I turned to leave, but Boss spoke out again before I could.

"Oh, and, Mr. Shiota?"

"Yes?"

"I really am glad you have no objections on this...it really would be a shame if I'd have to keep them any longer." He chuckled darkly and I clenched my fists tightly, crumbling the note in my hands.

I shoved open the door and waited for it to close behind me.

"One day." I whispered through clenched teeth. "One day..."


	2. PHASE 2: Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is a blushing mess and Karma is loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love some karmagisa fluff to brighten my day! :)  
> I hope you like the chap!

I huffed to myself, glaring at my reflection in the mirror.

What kind of outfit is this? I thought with clenched teeth.

"Wow, Nagisa, aren't you adorable?" Kayano giggled, seizing the opportunity to tease me.

"I look like a girl." I muttered, tugging at the dark blue vest that I was currently wearing.

Kayano giggled again and pinched my cheek. "You're the one who agreed to do this mission, ya know."

I sighed. "I know that, but why did they make you come with? You're annoying."

Kayano rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you the charmer." She walked to the other side of the room, grabbing a black shoulder back and tossing it to me.

I caught it as she continued to speak. "I came with you because this isn't a job you should do alone."

"But I do this all the time by myself!"

Kayano sighed as she looked up from slipping on her flats. "Stop being so grumpy, Nagisa. It's too late to back out now, and with that attitude you'll never get close to our target's kid."

I bit my tongue from responding, knowing full well that she was right.

"Whatever."

"No no no! That won't do!" Kayano walked over to me and brought her hands up to my face, attempting to force me to smile.

"Kayano, let's go." I desperately tried shoving her hands away, but to no avail.

"C'mon, Nagisa! You need to smile and make a good impression on your peers!"

"I don't like you."

Kayano huffed. "Well, pretend like you do. You're so small that I doubt anyone would take that frown of yours seriously anyway." She gave me a calm smile and turned around, heading for the door.

My jaw dropped open and I quickly started after her. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! Kayano!"

 

~

 

Karma

 

As soon as I stepped foot into the school building, I knew something was going to happen today.

I smirked to myself as I walked down the hall to first period-which I was already five minutes late for-and shoved my hands into my pockets.

I ignored my classmate's "secret" glances at me as I walked down cement stairs, and continued on to homeroom, which just happened to be in the basement.

Soon enough, I arrived at the door, not bothering to knock before noisily shoving the creaky door open and stepping inside.

You see, the group of kids in my homeroom-otherwise known as the Class 3-E-are deemed unimportant in a high school like this. All of the normal students neglect us, making fun or ignoring us like we're dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

But we usually don't let it get to us. Anyway, that's basically the reason for sticking our classes in the basement-which is always freezing, mind you.

Korosensei-our homeroom teacher-turned to me as I walked to the back of the classroom, heading to my normal seat.

"Ah, Karma, I see you've decided to join us."

I gave him a (not so innocent) smile in return, and he just grinned brightly.

"Well, no matter. It seems you're just in time."

"For what?" Someone muttered to my left.

A knock came at the door and Korosensei kept his grin up. "For our new students!" He announced cheerfully, walking over to the door and opening it politely.

Korosensei always knew things before they happened. He was quick minded and fast on his feet. Super fast. I have no doubt that if he wasn't dead set on teaching us class 3e students that he would be coach of the track team.

Sometimes we liked to joke that he was an alien from another planet-and with the way he went about things, it could almost be considered true.

"Um, h-hi?"

An eerily familiar voice spoke up, interrupting my thought process and causing me to look over at a short blue-haired boy that resembled a girl and a slightly smaller green-haired girl. Both looking very uncomfortable.

"Ah, hello!" Korosensei greeted them with a large grin, beckoning them inside the room and shutting the door behind them. "Welcome to Class 3-E! You can call me Korosensei, but please, introduce yourselves!"

The green haired one spoke up first with a polite smile on her small face, holding her hands in front of her. "Hiya! I'm Kayano Kaede, and I'll be joining your class! I hope we can get along!"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the world she was being so cheerful about.

Kayano stepped aside and gave the blue haired one a light shove, as an attempt to encourage them forward, though they looked like they would rather be anywhere but here.

"U-um, hello..." They gave a small wave, their sky blue eyes darting up for half a second before focusing on the wooden flooring once again. "I'm Nagisa Shiota..." 

I blinked, wondering why that name sounded so familiar.

Korosensei's growing bright smile paused, and he turned to Nagisa. "Y-you're Nagisa Shiota?"

"Yes...is there a problem?" He asked, the small pigtails at the top of his had bounced slightly as he turned his head to our teacher.

Korosensei blinked several times before responding. "Um, well, I just...I thought you were a girl, is all..."

Nagisa's gaze flickered to Kayano with a harsh glare, before returning to normal in less than a second as he directed his gaze back to the floor. The exchange went so quickly it was as if it had never occurred, but I was smart enough to know that it did.

Hm.

 

~ Time Skip ~

 

"I told you they would think I was a girl." I heard a voice grumble behind me.

Without turning my head, I directed my gaze to the left to see Nagisa and Kayano behind me in the lunch line, talking while piling food on their plates. I also noticed that all Nagisa took was a water and ham sandwich, while Kayano piled her tray with fruits and two sandwiches with two pieces of pie.

I turned my focus back to placing food on my own tray, but kept my ears trained on their conversation as I moved up the line.

Kayano giggled as she grabbed a fruit juice. "It's not their fault you could pass for a female."

Nagisa grumbled something under his breath and even though I could tell what it was, Kayano heard. 

The green haired girl gave a quiet gasp but quickly tried to pass it off as an awkward giggle. Then she leaned forward to whisper something to Nagisa, and if I didn't have the good hearing I have now, I doubt I would've heard what she said.

"Out of character." She whispered into his ear and his demeanor changed immediately.

I raised an eyebrow.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

"Hey, reject, do you mind?" A new voice jumped into my line of hearing and I turned my head slightly as I grabbed a salad and placed it on my tray.

Two higher classed students-a fairly tall one with glasses and a shorter one-stepped in between Nagisa and Kayano, one of them shoving Nagisa to the side so that he whammed into me.

My eyes widened and I staggered backwards a bit before grabbing Nagisa's shoulder to balance him, before the guy with the glasses got in his face.

"I heard you were in the E Class, eh?" He chuckled, and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Scum like you belong in that trashcan."

Nagisa, shaking my hand off, looked up at them with wide eyes. "What?"

The shorter laughed darkly. "See that? He can't even wrap his small brain around that fact that he was sent to the worst class!"

The higher rating students around us laughed and chuckled, though I wasn't finding any of it very funny. The fact that these guys hadn't noticed me yet was fairly amusing though, I must admit.

Nagisa tilted his head. "Are you sure that's my class?" He mocked, and the two guys blinked in shock.

The shorter one recovered first, sneering and gathering Nagisa's collar in his fists, lifting the short boy off of the ground.

"I'll kill you for that, you twerp!" He promised.

For a second, everything was silent, and then Nagisa laughed.

It was just a small laugh, nothing big or insane, but it sure frightened the two guys.

Nagisa lifted his head to meet the guy's eyes, his head tilted to the left. "Do you even know what it means to kill?" He spoke calmly, as if the fact that these guys could take him down right now never occurred to him.

I saw Kayano smirking out of the corner of my eyes as the guy quickly released Nagisa, who's feet tapped the ground lightly as he touched the floor.

The two higher ranks just stared in shock as Nagisa grabbed his tray and continued down the line.

Smirking, I payed for my food and walked over to the empty table in the far left corner of the cafeteria, near the area where most E-Class kids sit, though I usually sit by myself.

Well. It looked like these new students might bring an end to this boring school, after all.


	3. PHASE 3: Be Your Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I would just like to note that I can't write  
> okay bye

Nagisa

 

All the kids in this school were annoying the hell out of me. I mean, why do they think that just because they get fancier classes and more teachers that they can act like compete asshole's to those of us in class E?

If you ask me they need to be taught a lesson. But, as expected, Kayano would kill me before she'd let me go off on those brats.

Because it would quote in quote "Ruin my plans."

Pfft. Whatever. 

It wouldn't ruin my plans if they mysteriously showed up dead in a dumpster halfway across town....

What? I'm an assassin. I'm payed to think like this.

"Ne, Nagisa." Kayano nudged my arm and I turned my head to look at her.

"Yeah?"

She lifted her arm in front of me and pointed off to a closed off corner in the cafeteria, isolated from the rest of the school. There stood a cluster of about five tables, and I realized immediately that everyone gathered around them in their own little groups were all from Class E.

I felt anger boil up inside me but I quickly shoved it down.

Then I noticed that Kayano was pointing to a specific table, which happened to be the only one that had one person-a taller boy with red hair-sitting at.

"C'mon!" Kayano grinned. "Let's go eat with him."

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm good without that."

The green haired girl rolled her eyes before grabbing my arm-almost causing me to drop my tray-and pulling me along as she bounced up to the boy with a cheerful smile.

"Kayano!" I hissed, but she ignored me and shoved me forward, towards the boy, and making me bump into a chair. "Wha-" I yelped in surprise as my tray fell to the floor and I stumbled forward, tripping over it.

Just before I was about to catch myself, I felt warm hands on my shoulders-ones that I knew weren't Kayano's because her hands are always cold, like mine-and looked up.

My crystal blue eyes met the red hair boy's amber ones and he smirked while I found myself dumbfounded.

Damn, he has beautiful eyes.

Well, never expected to think anything like that.

The boy leaned forward, the smirk still plastered onto his face, and whispered into my ear. 

"Caught ya."

I suppressed a shiver from going down my spine and quickly scrambled backwards, annoyed by the way I could still feel the warmth of his hands on my shoulders even though they weren't there anymore.

What is this? I grumbled in my mind. Why do my cheeks feel so warm?

Unfortunately when I stepped back, I only succeeded in stepping into my already ruined food, sliding backwards and landing on my back on the white tiled flooring.

I heard a small chuckle from the boy-which I refuse to believe was possible to sound that heavenly-and an extremely loud giggle from Kayano.

I looked up with a slight grimace, my palms were the only things keeping me from hitting my head against the floor.

"Jeez, Nagisa!" She was laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach. "For an assassin, you'd think you would be able to navigate around a high school cafeteria!"

I froze, giving her a pointed look.

The boy's smirk/grin vanished into a slight frown and he gave Kayano a questioning look.

Kayano, thankfully, had already realized her mistake and immediately went to correct it.

Now I'm kind of glad that I had her with me because she can come up with any lie and make it very convincing without giving anyone a chance to notice her slip ups.

Kayano glanced at the boy's serious expression and her grin widened.

She leaned forward with a-dare I say-cute giggle, not sounding at all forced, and lightly slapped his arm.

"Lighten up!" She exclaimed merrily. "It's only an expression. Nagisa and I have been using it ever since we were kids!"

I fixed the look on my face to a small smile right before the boy looked over at me, raising his left eyebrow.

Playing into my character, I gave a sheepish laugh and glanced away. A bit of heat returned to my cheeks and I cursed it, still unsure of what it meant.

"Yeah...thanks for catching me..." I eased into my act, glancing up at the boy briefly before looking back down.

That's when I saw a hand in front of me.

My eyes widened a bit and I looked up to see the red haired boy was holding out his hand to help me up, his body turned slightly away from me and his right hand in his pocket. A small smirk/grin-I couldn't even tell what it was-on his lips.

I told the heat in my cheeks to back off as I hesitantly raised a hand and grabbed the boy's.

He pulled me up with a little too much force, causing me to almost fall onto him again, but I managed to stop with our faces only a mere few inches apart.

He met my eyes and the corner of his lips quirked upward as he pulled his hand back, shoving that one into his pocket as well.

He tilted his head so a red lock of hair fell just before his left eye. "I'm Karma Akabane. Nice to meet you, Nagisa Shiota."

My eyes widened for a split second and I was unable to stop myself.

Karma...Akabane....

So this was the boy I needed to get close to?

Oh, hell no.

~

"Shit." I grumbled to myself, running a hand through my hair. 

Kayano rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bus next to me. We were both heading to the apartments Boss was renting out for us, which just happened to be extremely close to each other.

By extremely close I mean a block away but whatever.

Right now, I was extremely angry at myself.

"Come on, Nagisa!" She nudged my arm. "It wasn't that bad."

I sighed. "Easy for you to say. You still go to school regularly. I haven't been in school for three years!"

A man in his thirties turned around to give me a weird look and I flipped him off with a glare. His eyes widened and he quickly turned back around in his seat.

"Why didn't you tell me that boy was our target?" I hissed at her, and she giggled mischievously.

"I wanted you to figure it out for yourself. Besides, you seemed to have made a good impression on him, so don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? How can I not?!" I shook my head. "I'm a idiot. I was being so clumsy, and I don't even know why! He surely wont want to talk to me now that he thinks I'm that stupid."

"Nagisa, you're overthinking things again." Kayano frowned. "Trust me, you'll be able to get close to him. I know you will."

I grunted. "Whatever."

'All I have to do is pretend to get close to him as quickly as possible...for now at least. Kayano's right; right now that's all I should be focused on doing.'

But for some reason, I just couldn't rid myself of the heat that kept threatening to rise to my cheeks.


End file.
